warrirs dirkness risiing: :dewikikts story
by dewflight
Summary: the legneD returns... fOllowwowow dewkit in her joruNyyyyyy to become Teh ct to sav the forest!
1. prolugeg

_**AN- ok so i pu this bak uo with revisions k? pls review and lik!11!**_

* * *

_**it was a dark and storymie nieght. th prye was runnin thru the forest scareetd.**_

_**all aws BAD.**_

_**dere was a misteryous cat on the heil.**_

_**"hoo hoo" laughd the catt**_

_**"no oen wil stpto me naow!" he bellowed**_

_**the cat waa righ.. no one culd... all is bad**_

_**but a hope remayns.**_

_**a porpechy.**_

_**"the dew... shall fell froem the levse... and destroy the drkinnss."**_

_**ths is the sotry,,, of that dew...**_


	2. chatper TWOs

_**AN- nwo the storie is gong to becom START! review god oak?**_

* * *

_**dewkit was having a drem abotut a catching mice.**_

_**then seh was woke.**_

_**"dewkit wake up" said a voiec**_

_**"ughhh" groaned dwekit.**_

_**"does yuo not remamborS?" wondred the voc.**_

_**"whut" pondored depkit.**_

_**"is... APPENTICE CEREMOUNY!" said the cat excidtedly!**_

_**"AAAA" said dewkit "IM GOIENG TO BE LATAE!" she raced out the door**_

_**"let all woh are old enougheg to cahtwach there own prya gathre udner teh highrock" shouted thunnderclans ladder.**_

_**teh clangathered**_

_**"waht is" said a cat?**_

_**"TODAYS WE CAL OPENE WARIR ANCEETEROES TO MAK APEMTICE DEWKIT TOADAY U SHALL BE DEWPAW"**_

_**THE CLAN CHEERED**_

_**"ur mentor shall be... . . . ... . . . . . .ME!"**_

_**the clan GASPED**_

_**"Omgish" said the newly named dewpaw.**_

_**"is true" replied firetsar the thudnerclan leadr.**_

_**"Squee replied dewpaw!"**_

_**but then...**_

_**DEWPAW HEAR A SCREM!1**_

* * *

_**anHEY GUYS BE NIC UIS IMAMURETEERR ATURHOER K OK REVIDWE ANFNREOFNROGN TG**_


	3. chaptrrtt 3: teh kit

_**AN- thans palpeat for good review! U Flammers shuld lern to be mero lik palepult! and books an deth. what words did u not understand? im jjust wondering.**_

* * *

_**dewpwas rushed to the sauces of the noise,...**_

_**she fin...**_

_**a poor blakc pelter kit, about 5 moons oald. in teht busehs**_

_**"wheres ur mother?" inquired dewpaw**_

_**"she DED" cried the kit...,..**_

_**"Oh noooooooooo" dewpaw said feeling orry for the kitzs mother bengfmg lost.**_

_**just then a gropu of cats caught up to dewpaawwwwee**_

_**"is kit?" said bramblecalw.**_

_**"ey" said depaw, "does thank maybe firesatra lets us take in?"**_

_**"purrhasp" punned brablepaw**_

_**dey took the kit bak to camp**_

_**after long talk with fireat he decidered to take kit in**_

_**"this kit will now be darkkit!" said fireaat.,.**_

_**THE CLAN CHEERED**_

_**but dustpelt asked "but whom shall queeen it?"**_

_**"it is just one moon short of apprenticship." said fires, "we shall make appprentci NOW"**_

_**"can us do HAT" said brightheart**_

_**"fuck it i'm leader" rebeled firsatr "darkit u shal be darkpaw"**_

_**"whas gooing on" wailed the **__**kit**__**APPENTICE**_

_**and then funderclan has a new apprentice!**_

* * *

_**AN- oh soss guiess i jsut noticed that al l of chapter is in BOLD ILTAICAS !1 silly me r&amp;r!**_


	4. chay FOEUR

_**AN- hey guise i hop ulike this chater! and ashbreeez355 whast stirkits porpechy? i do not know...**_

* * *

darkaw was trainn hard. darkpar is become ood warroor! at least dwepaw thouhgt so.

dewpaw went out on a patorl. she go round border THEN SUDDENLY SHE SAW A RIVERCALN CAT FALL INTO THE WATER!

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelwped dewaw! "UDNT WARRI IM GETR U OUT!"

she pulleded teeh cat out of watere she saved the day

but... she... INSTEAD!

DEWPAW STRUUGLWEE DDTO CET OUT OFWATRE

but she coudlent. ... ... ... . . ... . . . .

the rviaaclan cat was greatfual foe depwaw save so it tried to save heerere and got stuckin the water tototo

they both go down waterrfall

dewpaws woreld went BLACK


	5. chaptree 5 teh wuest for dewpaw

_**AN- thaksn pealpew fur de god reviows evry1 shoeld eb mre ik u. an to a teh flammmmres be nic. im from vietnam. not eniglsh. oak? reviwe an enjuy!**_

* * *

drakpwe wok uep. it was mreaning. tim to traiiiiiin with firsterrr!

but notic ssumthang he did. dewpaw wasn't there!1

he was concerned. dewpaaew was a friend, becus she saved his lyfe...

sadly fierstar probpalywants to do som train. he hoped it borederr parole or maybe dewpaw not be found?

"darkpoo!" yelled fiererstre.

"cen u get reddy for train?"

"OAK!" shouted darkpaw back at him

darkpaw was hungary so he went to fresh kill piel.

he saw...

_**AN- thaksn pealpew fur de god reviows evry1 shoeld eb mre ik u. an to a teh flammmmres be nic. im from vietnam. not eniglsh. oak? reviwe an enjuy!**_

* * *

drakpwe wok uep. it was mreaning. tim to traiiiiiin with firsterrr!

but notic ssumthang he did. dewpaw wasn't there!1

he was concerned. dewpaaew was a friend, becus she saved his lyfe...

sadly fierstar probpalywants to do som train. he hoped it borederr parole or maybe dewpaw not be found?

"darkpoo!" yelled fiererstre.

"cen u get reddy for train?"

"OAK!" shouted darkpaw back at him

darkpaw was hungary so he went to fresh kill piel.

he saw...

nothing exepct fud..

_why did i think there would eb somthong there?_

he took at nice pulmy mouse and eat fodo

some tiem latre

firestar was take dewarkpaw on bord patrole.

he took dustpelt an sandstrom asswel.

they go near rivercaln border... and see...

A CAT ALL WET AN SHOCKED!

"what happen?" said fressatr to the rivercaln cat.

"i fell in, an dwas recued by a thudnerclan cat.." said thre cat

"eeeeeeeeeeeee" said darkpaaw. "was it a tortishell cat? with one gren ey and on bloo?"

"yes how did you know" replied the cat

"OH NO DEWPAW!111!1" SAID DARkpaw

"does u know where she flow"

"down said reiverclan cat"

"okey." darkpaw mewd

"darkpaw uno we can not swim for dewpaw" firestar gently told dakpew

"but..." whinpered dawkpar

"her fat is in the hands of satrcaln now." firestar explained.

darkaw aws sad. depaw was FRIEND. if firstar wont help her... what cna seh dooo?/

* * *

"ugh" complained dewpaw. "whats gong on"? se heheh wuestionsed..

_where am i?_

she was ien a foresst. it was very... mysterios.

"what happend?"

dewpaw looked around. she saw no water..._ how did i wash up here?_

"i see your awake"

dewpaw looked behind her...

* * *

darkpaw was training fighting moves with firestarp.

"veray god" he said to his appentic.

"but your distraced by dewpawyes?" he questioend

"y" said dark w

"lif is hud darkpaw replied firstar."

"-b-btut" DARKPAW wailed

"somtimes we hav to accexpt losses/" firestar repleid

"coem on. is late. u best be slee."

"oak..." said darkpaw.

darkaw headded to the appentic den an sat in spot... no dewpaw is weird?

but eventally she went to slep.

her drems were fileld with nothang but worrie...

* * *

"hee heee" said the mysterious cat, sitting on the hill

"son my plon will be complet!" he

_**AN- thaksn pealpew fur de god reviows evry1 shoeld eb mre ik u. an to a teh flammmmres be nic. im from vietnam. not eniglsh. oak? reviwe an enjuy!**_

* * *

drakpwe wok uep. it was mreaning. tim to traiiiiiin with firsterrr!

but notic ssumthang he did. dewpaw wasn't there!1

he was concerned. dewpaaew was a friend, becus she saved his lyfe...

sadly fierstar probpalywants to do som train. he hoped it borederr parole or maybe dewpaw not be found?

"darkpoo!" yelled fiererstre.

"cen u get reddy for train?"

"OAK!" shouted darkpaw back at him

darkpaw was hungary so he went to fresh kill piel.

he saw...

nothing exepct fud..

_why did i think there would eb somthong there?_

he took at nice pulmy mouse and eat fodo

some tiem latre

firestar was take dewarkpaw on bord patrole.

he took dustpelt an sandstrom asswel.

they go near rivercaln border... and see...

A CAT ALL WET AN SHOCKED!

"what happen?" said fressatr to the rivercaln cat.

"i fell in, an dwas recued by a thudnerclan cat.." said thre cat

"eeeeeeeeeeeee" said darkpaaw. "was it a tortishell cat? with one gren ey and on bloo?"

"yes how did you know" replied the cat

"OH NO DEWPAW!111!1" SAID DARkpaw

"does u know where she flow"

"down said reiverclan cat"

"okey." darkpaw mewd

"darkpaw uno we can not swim for dewpaw" firestar gently told dakpew

"but..." whinpered dawkpar

"her fat is in the hands of satrcaln now." firestar explained.

darkaw aws sad. depaw was FRIEND. if firstar wont help her... what cna hes dooo?/

* * *

"ugh" complained dewpaw. "whats gong on"? se heheh wuestionsed..

_where am i?_

she was ien a foresst. it was very... mysterios.

"what happend?"

dewpaw looked around. she saw no water..._ how did i wash up here?_

"i see your awake"

dewpaw looked behind her...

* * *

darkpaw was training fighting moves with firestarp.

"veray god" he said to his appentic.

"but your distraced by dewpawyes?" he questioend

"y" said dark w

"lif is hud darkpaw replied firstar."

"-b-btut" DARKPAW wailed

"somtimes we hav to accexpt losses/" firestar repleid

"coem on. is late. u best be slee."

"oak..." said darkpaw.

darkaw headded to the appentic den an sat in spot... no dewpaw is weird?

but eventally she went to slep.

his drems were fileld with nothang but worrie...

* * *

"hee heee" said the mysterious cat, sitting on the hill

"son my plon will be complet!" he laughed. "sooooon" he echod.

"IT SHAl be drak timse for ccalns...

* * *

the riverclan cat retuened to it's camp

_that was a nastie scaer..._

lepodstre said "what why out so log?"

the cap repleid "is near dewon in river.."

all the catslaffed becus they were rivecaln an riverclan cats swam

the cat was embarrrrresd

"don be so sad, drownfur" said a cat

"but they mean" said the newly revvealed stonepelt

"is lfe" said the cat

":(" said stonepet. "why does everycant hat me"

"u know why" said the cat sympatheticalyt

"is it becus i suck an swim so moterh nam me drwonkit?"

"ye" said the cat

drownfur was sad into the night..

* * *

**_AN- i hop u lick this chapter! se u next tim!_**


	6. Chapter SIEX teh laern

_**AN- hey guys got a canwe hcapy for u! aslo. im made a FORUM FOR MY FIC!111!11 com see it here! forum/warriors-dierkksesns-riseing-ddwkits-sotry-offical-foruem/156890/**_

_**yay!**_

* * *

darkpaw was walking through the forest.. he was doing medican cat gather for jayfethre. jayfethere waas veray busy in teh monpol today so he colet herb jus in cas

"whre marrygold#" said darkpaw

"there soke"

he picked up the marigold

_i found_** it**

he was hap

yay

but then he remembered dewpaw

_dewpaw... plz coem bak safely_

he praied to sartclan for her safe.

* * *

"who U?" asked dewpaw to the voice

"i'm cat how saved U" said the cat

"OMG thans i gus" she apreticated.

"where aru whe""

"weere in my forst" said the old cat

"URS?" asked dewpaw

""""yes replied oldcat"

oak

"i've been waitinn for u fo man moons depaw" said oldcat.

"u hold a dangerous poewwr in u" he wanred

"waht is" said dewpaw

"does u wan to awaken int" questioned oldcat

"YES" replid DEW

then he trained her powers

"remember dewpawp. with grate power coesm gret responsperbillity!" called oldcat

"oak." said dewpaw. heading hom

dewpwa learnt her powers require her to kiell sumon..

she had an idea..

teh odcat semed... smart. and oowerful...

shes sure star caln wouldn't mind.

she walked up to odlcat again

"huh? whatswhy u here dewpaw?" sayd oldcat

"im come... to... KILL YOU!" growled depaw

"NOOOOOOOOoo" he said as his throat was clawed.

she started to absorb his powerses

dewpawn learned how to flight!

dewpaw leant to magic!

dewap learn fighskills!

"hahaahh" laughed dewpaw

she had all power now...

* * *

darkaw returned towards his camp

but then.. HE SEE FIRE IN TEH FROEST!

"oh NOOOOo" said darkpaw..,.." he rush thudner

fire thudenr cclan run

panic

dewpaw doesn't know what to do as his clanmates paniced

_what is happen_

all...

is...

BAD!

* * *

**_AN- hey hgusy sorsss for not updooting for log time! i hop u lieck thi one! very cliffhanger! dont flam and have a n  
_**


	7. chaotet 7 the fire and thehe discovery

**_AN- hey guys if you haven't already check out my friends fanfic_** s/10560454/1/Palepaw-The-Lost-Apprentice

_**it's really good!**_

* * *

drownfur woke to the sound of smoke burning

"FIRE!" he heard a cat shout

panicking,,,,,,m he went outside

it was true,,,,,,,a! there was a fire! what could have caused theis/

he had a bad feeling... what if the clans had to leave again?

he only hoped that wasn;rt the case...

* * *

darkpaw was heling his clan evacuate

fires were everywhhere?!

firestar lost anotehre life in th eprocess

darkpwa waas extremly worried

he hoped dewpaw was saf. wherever she may be...

* * *

dewpaw was headin towrds thudner caln but then she sees fire

"oh no" said dewpaw

but er calnmatsr could handle it.,.,., she has to mak trip

to

the

MOONPOOOL!"""2

she wanted to consult strclan of her actionsss

so she headi to monpool

* * *

after teh riverclan cas got out of cam

they head to fortres

but leadpodstar noticed somthing

"where drownfur?" shew asked her clans

the clan looked worried at each other

"i havnt seen hhim since teh fire" said one cat

"he must of ded" said a elder

"dere is no thing we can does now" leapodstar wisdoemd

"may satrclan lit his paff"

* * *

drownfur woke up to a unfamilere plac

_where i_

heh lllooked around

_what hapen_

he saw he was in teh plains,,, near a river

_i acn see my calns from her!1_

he saw riverclan camp burn

and.. THUDNERCLA?

_whatt?/_

_what is happening?_

_ar we gong to have to leave the forrest AGAIN?.?_

he hoped not...

* * *

teh thunder clan headed to fourtress

and they meet riverclan

"firtsar" says leapodstar " is fire too?"

"ye" replied firesssstar

"what we does?" leapodstar asked "where we liv now/?"

firestar looked hgrim "i blieve we must leav the forst again."

the clans gasped

yowls of dissapproval echoed throught the isllamd

"but what aoutour KITA?"

"na the EDLERS"

firestar looked calm.

" i do not have any nansnwers to ur uquestieons."

"all i know is our world is chrashi down"

"we musust do somthing"

"we cananant sit hreeee an die"

a cat meowed from the crowd "what about the tribe? they took us in befurrei"

"no said firetdar. we cannot burden them anymroe""

"we must rely on oursevs."

* * *

drownfur was desperatly look for prey

he knew he couldnot get back to camp now

and he neds feed

his eye xauht something...

the mountain!1!

he felt like heading dere. not ur why

..after heading to the muntain

he saw... in the distance...

ANOTHER FOOREST?

"WHAT?" he yowled in surprise

it was far away but...

the clans could live there!

but...

what if others cats lived there?

they found the tribe so...

pusheing the negative thoughs out of his mind, he headed back to the forest

he must give the clans a good news!

* * *

**_AN- hey guysssssss sorry for the late chapter this time!" i was bust twith life an aslo planung my storay. Expect god plot to cooem!"_**


	8. chaptor ate: teh rebeleion

_**AN- hey guys sorry i didnt updat for whil. im was rocrasinatig. anyways! im now accept ocs oak:? leav ur ocs and they might get in my sotry! make sur to describ them oaky? r&amp;r!**_

* * *

dewpaw was head to monpal for consult szarclan

she heads thererere

"om it so pret" thought ewjaw

she sleped at the pool and draank water

she ssle

she saw satrclan in hre dreams

"starclan!1!"dewpaw said

"dewpaw!" said a starcat "we ar very sippoint in yo"

"butte said dewpaw"

"no said starclancat".. "u hav forsakn ur warror ancestoress dewpaw"

" vere are not allowe into satclan! or serv ur can!" growled the cat

"NO" shouted ddwpaw. "im not LET YOU!11" she said sas she slaughtered the ctas around her

there was blood

"no one shal com between me an my forest."2 said dwepppaw!

a cat ran into the clearing

"hey thistleflight wh" stopped the cat

"U KILLED HIMsaid the cat

he JUMED AT DEWPAW

but then she woke up,,,,, umharm

_he he he_

_im most porweful now!"_


	9. chapter 9: whops

_**AN- afetr so muc tim im bak! sory for not make chapter for while...,, i was go through imporetna lif tim oak? here is sotry! REMEMbern if u submit your ocsi mite put them in da sotry! enjo!**_

chatter 0 the dew striks

_HAHAHEHAEHAHE _thougth dewewpw

|"iam invinc now:

"i can ruel ALL CALN!1!11!"

seh teleported to fortreddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddds

and then she said to all the capt s

"i am god new"

"i have mudeded all the satrcaln coots"

"all your clans belong to me now"

the cats gaped

"wht" said starleapod

"is true" replied dewplight

"i am god"

"bow down or u get mudud TOO"

all the crast were shakking in fur

wat do whisper darkpaw rto firsotreeeeeeeeew

"i donno but mabe we can rasin withthth her

"oak" repled dorkpaw

"HAHAHAHAH" laughed dewflight as she watche the cats bow down to her

"thas right bow to dwepweo"

"whats this?"

"fir star why arent you bow"? wondered dewfuhrer

"i will never bew to u dew"

"dai" and dewpaw killed firesttre

"oh no" said firstar as he was bloddilhy shot to piecew sby dewglights dlassor atkc

"aaa" screameed sanstrom as she weped ovr her mat

all

was

BAD

dewpaw started to get a star on her forehead

she declared; "from this day forth, i shall be known as DEWSTR

"the clans cats said oak"

but then suddenly TIGGERSTAR APPEARS

"ho ho ho" he says

"i am here to rule forest with darkclan clans"

"grr says dewpaw"  
"this my forrest go way"

no says tiegrestore

"i am rule now!" he laughs confidently

"no says dewstar" and then she desintergrated him with her gun eyes

then she exploded and murdered all the cats within a mile raidsu

"what" says drownfur as he watches a boom at hs hom

"is cats oak?" he wondered

he headed to the bomb site

there was only dust and ground

all the cats' disfigured bodies lay there

"gasp" he gasped

what did happen here?

then sudden;y dewpaw rose from the ashes impaled drownfur and then traveled back in time

"those silly cats blew themselves up" said a mysterious _old_ voice

**STAY TUNED FOR DEWSTAR DAYS OF FUTURE PAST**


	10. chatper 10 RETURNto past

_**GOOD MONin fans of sotry,,,, im sorry for monthes not wright my sorty,,,, im sray... ill promies to write consistarently this teim oak? i left ith big clonfhagner last timm so i hop ur exite for conclude! btw' any ocs u sumbit i might use in stiry,,,, if there good enouhg... enjo! (also removefd the lins i used so now i ant us them : ( (but i can copupast them!)**_

* * *

dewewflog was travle thru tim

backu,... to when ...shewasappentic...

_my mastre plon is beg,,,,,,, i mustve build the, parts to plan,,,,, back in tim,,,,,,,,,_

_i must recuit othre cats..., who...tho?_

stardew emergaerered just outside of caln,, near the lack.

huhuhuhuhuh said dewstara.

_fundercaln..._

she decicded. to wait ,,, until her yungre self goes t obordered. to save riverclen cot, as it hapen few hap ago/...

* * *

darkaw was trainn hard. darkpar is become ood warroor! at least dwepaw thouhgt so.

dewpaw went out on a patorl. she go round border THEN SUDDENLY SHE SAW A RIVERCALN CAT FALL INTO THE WATER!

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelwped dewaw! "UDNT WARRI IM GETR U OUT!"

she pulleded teeh cat out of watere she saved the day

but... she... INSTEAD!

DEWPAW STRUUGLWEE DDTO CET OUT OFWATRE

but she coudlent. ... ... ... . . ... . . . .

the rviaaclan cat was greatfual foe depwaw save so it tried to save heerere and got stuckin the water tototo

they both go down waterrfall

dewpaws woreld went BLACK

* * *

huehuehuehuehueuheuhueh" laughed dewstr.

she fisfhsfed dewstar out of warter

_now beggins... phase won/_

* * *

dewpaw woke up in a clearin

"what" she inquired

"why am here? was drown..." she said out lod to herslg

"hehehehe" said a MYSTERIOUS voc.

"u're in my capiticity new..."

"who're you?" dewpaw angrily inquir

"i am... **DEWSTAR**!" said dewstar

"U WOT' screamed dewpaw

"ur not dew,,, ME IS"

"ohohohoho" laff dewstart

"that is what you think"

"it is" replied dewpaw

"whatever said dewstar!2"

"ur complianc,... is not necary. for paln."

"i mearly must kep u lucked up... with no descap."

"i must tak ur plac... and pretend to be u!"

**"GASP" **GASPED DEWPAW

_she gon kep me lock down... must esco...FOR CALN,_

"well huehue... i must leave now..,.,., enjoy,...CAPTIVIOTY!" exclaimed dewflight

"NOOOOOOOO SAID DEWPAW

* * *

_**i hop u like my return! cahper. pls revie and rate. give honest opinion and not HATER GARGBAGE.**_


	11. CHAPTERERE 11 THE Fate of drownfuer

**_hey guy it dewpfint. enoy sotry TOLD U I UPDAT REUG. remmebr oc if its good submit and might story. reiw n raet._**

* * *

drown fur see expos,.un.

_u wot_ he though

he RUSHED OT CRATNOR.

"WAS BOOM?" he inquisitioned, wonder where the caln wd./

mabe clan oak? he said.

he decide t ohead to windycaln. and find turh.

on his wayto winder clan.,, he head trhu rivecl.n...\

he see vburntwon...

"no" he said

"my calj..." he saddend.

"WHYYYYUYYY" he SADEDN

he sadly ocntineute dto siufgydu wind flcan.

* * *

dewpaw was STUCK IN THE CLEARing,lcage.

_i must fidn, way otut and save my cal.n... nbut who?_

she saerhch the xclearing

THEIR WAS NO WAYOUT.

_NOO!_

_HOW WILL SAVE FUNDERCALN NOW?!_

_she decide. to slep._

* * *

dewpaw wake in .\

"herlllo dewpaw. said a mysteriously staracatclan."

"wi must tel u secret."

"what is?" question sttaclanedcat.

"is that dewstar,, u sform sfuert.d...s plan is to TAKE OVGER WALD.

"WAT/?" SURPRISED DEWPAWSTAR

"its ture. she is evvil."

"the only way to stop is to tavel time LIKE HER"

"how do?" inqureid dpaw

"with this ." the star clan cat said

he magically gav stardpaw poer of time gtrav.

"witth this you now can fight dewstartpaw"

"use wise. or else might end op lick her..."

"oak." correct dewpaw.

_i shall save my caln..._

* * *

_**dont worry guy!s! i wil continetue to mak chapter. just for you...,,,/**_

_**dont freget tochcuk my other sotry,. ... its dset in the same univ. se uNEXT TIME**_


	12. CHAPTER d12 dROWN FURS wuesr

_**hello fnnn! I HOP U ENKJOY CHAPTER ALSO REWVIEW.. ENJOY N RIEVIE**_

* * *

rownfur was walk near clans,

_i wonder what hapen_ to_ them? they all gone..._he decided to decie to head ot mountains.

heheaded to montias.

_i see forest,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.../fnh;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;, clan headed theri_

_it's worth a shoot/_

and so he heded there

but on top of teh moutain was figure,, tha he didnot see...

**"HAHAHAHHAHA" **

said the booming voic ontop of tmoantisa.

**"soon the calns wil be MIN"**

* * *

IHOPE YOU ENJOY next time also dont forgot to rwviw, and submit ocs... fi u want em in.


	13. chapter 13 DRAK PAST

_**hey?llo welcome to chaptre 13 of my sortr. hop u livk, and dont freget that u can haav ur charcters in it if u submit them via mesage. oak? enjoy**_

* * *

a csat was awlking from tolegplac to fo erest.

she that of her psat...

she was bully be many cat at catplac...

she lost hre farthe when she young

_i miss fathre._

as he walked thru raimn she decided to thonk about hre farther

_scourage,,,,,, farthre... i will aveg U!_

* * *

the calns were peecfel. unwaeare of dewflights MENACE.

firestor was died to train dewpaw. he hehdede to the appenticden

"dewpw/?" he answedd

"where are u?"

he wondere were she go

"has nayone seen dewdewpwe?" he asked the clan

no they said

"he started oto worry" i wonder if shehs oak...

* * *

dewpaw was decideding whetehr to use timetravleo r not.

_it's probally vray danger... i should not use unless nessicy..._

in her clearing cag,,,, she tnohung/

_why would I be evvll? im a good cat/...rite?_

* * *

_**hop u locked rewview**_


End file.
